The present invention is directed to an improved drum construction and more specifically to a tensioning ring adapted to support the bottom edge of a drum shell and which is provided with means for supporting a plurality of tensioning tubes about the circumference of the shell for engagement with the top and bottom hoops wherein none of the elements are secured directly to the drum shell.
A conventional drum consists of a drum shell with casings for blocks attached to it. The casings carry screw inserts and tension rods pass through the hoop into the screw inserts for causing the drum head to be tensioned. The casings clamped to the drum shell damp or muffle the vibrations in the shell proper. An example of such a conventional construction is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Wilson, No. 1,254,756, which shows the ring to which the top and bottom hoops are secured by means of a plurality of screws at spaced circumferential locations. The ring is secured to the drum shell by means of screws. Such a direct attachment of the ring to the drum shell will dampen or muffle the vibrations in the shell.